ben10fanbasefandomcom-20200213-history
Beginnings Have Come
Beginnings Have Come is the 1st episode of ABC 10. Summary The Trixes of the alphabet come to Earth, and the Hoebaker children get them. Plot Mrs. Hoebaker, a stressed woman, was sitting on a chair. She had short brown hair, and her body was shaped like a cow bell. A toddler, just 2 1/2 years old named Zoey, was sitting on her lap. She had blonde hair, and was very smal, skinny, and active. It was near night in the Hoebaker household, and most people were bored. "Mommy, can you wead me a stowy?" asked Zoey to her mother. "Sure. What would you like me to read?" asked Mrs. Hoebaker. Zoey ran around, often falling, but did not cry at all. Not even a weep. She just got back up and ran until she got to a bookshelf. She picked a very small book, then carried it to her mother. "What's the title?" asked Mrs. Hoebaker. "Differ....went.....," started Zoey, confused. Mrs. Hoebaker leaned over to look at the title. Then, she grabbed the book and ran somewhere. She came back without it. "It's five o' clock. Maybe you should go to bed," said Mrs. Hoebaker, picking up Zoey and carrying her up the stairs. She walked up another flight of stairs and a set of mini wooden stairs until she got to the highest room in the house. It was pretty big, but not one of the biggest. It looked a little like a classroom, and sure enough, there were several chairs. Some of the chairs were put together with a blanket to make a bed, and that is where Mrs. Hoebaker put her youngest child. "Now, get some good rest," said Mrs. Hoebaker, before turning off the light and walking down onto a long floor. The 5th set of quintuplets lived here: UH, Vlad, Wilma, X-Z, and Yen lived on this floor. Sure enough, there were 5 sets of Hoebaker quintuplets, and they were in alphabetical order. Zoey was the one that did not belong to any of these. Wilma was short of like a mini nerd and shared a room with Yen, who had really no noticeable personality. UH preferred, and had, a room of his own. Vlad also preferred a room of his own, but unfortunately, shared a room with X-Z, who is known for being quite cool while Vlad eats like a pig and acts like a viking. But you cannot really tell they share a room, because the sides are total opposites. "Time to check on my little clown," said Mrs. Hoebaker, slowly pacing towards the door at the left end of the hall. When she opened it, she did not walk in. UH had a big room, with a long drop. Mrs. Hoebaker accomplished some action that made stairs come to the floor of the room. Mrs. Hoebaker had had these installed, even though UH protested. Mrs. Hoebaker walked down the stairs, and saw UH dragging a small sack with something in it. "UH, what's in the sack?" "Uh, just some, umm, a game," replied UH. Then he shook the sack, and Mrs. Hoebaker believed him. She walked back and up the stairs, and UH pushed them back because his mom always forgot to. Then UH jumped up and pushed the door shut. He took a laptop out of the sack. Then he took out a bag of chips which produced the shaking noise. UH opened the laptop. He quickly got on an action virtual world website, then logged in and started playing. Now to introduce the oldest Hoebaker kids: Allatha, Brian, Cain, Dan, and Eduardo. Allatha was nerdy, like Wilma. Brian and Dan were very childish, despite that they were both 16 years old. Cain likes to act like a president, and always has good ideas. Eduardo acts a lot like a matador, and plans to marry a Hispanic woman. But now, we're focusing on Dan, who was playing the same game UH was playing. Then Cain walked in Dan's room. "Hey Cain," said Dan, with his eyes still on the laptop. "Hey, Dan," said Cain. Then he stood next to Dan's closet. "Playing that dumb game, huh?" "Hey! This game is awesome!" snapped Dan. "Well, everyone has their own opinions. Well, do you ever feel, you know, bored with no action? Need to get involved with aliens or something?" asked Cain. "Yeah. I honestly feel like that all the time. Now bye," said Dan, rushing out Cain. Then, the screen rose up to space, in a ship. Theme song! 13 Transylians were in a ship, working with different technology. "So you said we were creating Omnitrixes, then we would see which one is the most powerful?" asked one. "Yeah. And to arrange them, we put them in alphabetical order. Each Omnitrix is named for what letter they are, like the A-Trix, the C-Trix, and Z-Trix, etcetera," replied another. "And whatever letter they get, all the aliens start with that letter," added a Transylian. "Yeah" was what a lot of other Transylians said. "I got the Q-Trix and and Z-Trix. Those stink!" said a muscular Transylian, Dr. Dian Dong, pounding the table with his fist. "Don't go all bad on us. We really need to focus with these and get them done," said Jax, a nerdy Transylian. He was pretty skinny with gloves rather than gauntlets. He wore glass domes over his eyes, glasses for Transylians. Then for a while, they worked. But Dian was having a lot of trouble. He started working faster and faster, his face getting hotter. Then when he guessed he was finished, he threw the Q-Trix and the Z-Trix to the ground and charged up a bunch of electric power. "You guys don't like me, do you? DO YOU?" yelled Dr. Dong. As each Transylian finished their work, they jumped at Dr. Dong. But Dr. Dong easily slammed them to the side. Ex, a Transylian that acted like a teen jumped at him. He had a large muscular arm, and a skinny arm with a robotic cast on it. He had muscles as much as OS Benvicktor. Dr. Dong slammed him to the side, but Ex landed on his feet and ran towards Jax. Then Tex, a regular Transylian with no personality, jumped at him. Dr. Dong hit him towards Ex and Jax. Then Dr. Dong created a large blast. "Oh, this isn't uncommon. This has happened a few times before," said Jax, the nerd. "But this revolution seems pretty serious," said Tex. Dr. Dong's blast killed all the Transylians, except Ex, Tex, and Jax. "You got lucky. You don't die an electric death. You die a death of choking!" yelled Dr. Dong, heading towards the survivors. "Come on, we can combine all of our strength to push him back!" thought Ex. Ex, Tex, and Jax pushed Dr. Dong back. Then all the Omnitrixes fell to Earth. "The Trixes! This is all your fault!" said Dr. Dong, jumping off the ship. The other Transylians got into the escape pod. Jax pressed a button, and the escape pod went into space. Down on Earth..... It was the next day and Mr. Hoebaker, a gym teacher, had gathered all the Hoebaker children except Zoey outside. "Alright guys. Let's start with 7 spin-arounds," said Mr. Hoebaker. Then he jumped up and spun around once. He jumped another time and spun around once more. The Hoebaker children followed, 7 times. Mr. Hoebaker did more spin-arounds, because he was faster. "Now, 4 punch-a-legs. The hesitater will be Allatha," said Mr. Hoebaker. Then Allatha stepped to the side and watched her siblings gather into 8 groups of 3. One of each still. Then another of each group grabbed that person's shoulders, then jumped up and made the heels of their shoes facing their heads. The last person of each groups punched that person's legs once before they came down. They did that 3 more times. "Now, 30 jumping jacks," said Mr. Hoebaker. The children all did jumping jacks. At one point when their arms were in the air, all the Omnitrixes came down and on the child who's first letter of their name was the first letter in the names of all their aliens. The Z-Trix fell into Cain's hand. Then, all of the children screamed. "I bet it's weights sent by one of my gym teacher friends to try to make the jumping jacks harder," thought Mr. Hoebaker. "I don't think so, Dad. They feel pretty light," said Allatha, moving her arm around. Everyone nodded their heads and agreed. Allatha enjoyed the way the A-Trix fell on her arm, so she played with it a little. But she ended up turning into ABC. That made all of her siblings scream and run away. "Allatha, get out of there!" said Mr. Hoebaker, running towards the creature and hitting her chest with a metal staff. "Oww, dad!" snapped Allatha. "You're in the monster's belly? Don't worry, I'll get you out!" said Mr. Hoebaker, hitting Allatha's arm several times. Allatha felt some wings, so she flew up. She shot a bunch of C's at her dad, then she shot a, A, G, and E. The C combined with these letters to make a cage around Mr. Hoebaker. "Cool skills," said Allatha, flying down. Through the bars, Mr. Hoebaker hit the A-Trix on Allatha's chest. It turned her back to normal. "Hitting that weight made the creature go away," said Mr. Hoebaker. "No, dad. I ''was ''the creature," replied Allatha. These devices must be able to turn you into these creatures. "They're aliens," said a strange voice. Then Dr. Dong came down. "You found the Omnitrixes? Give them all to me," said the Transylian. "Who are you?" asked Allatha. "Dr. Dian Dong, Transylian villain. And I came for the A through Z-Trix," answered Dr. Dong. Mr. Hoebaker ran towards Dr. Dong, but he slammed him to the side. Then Mr. Hoebaker and Allatha ran away. "We better run some tests on the Omnitrix that fell into Cain's hand," thought Mr. Hoebaker while he and Allatha were running. They ran into the house, where Cain had heard what his dad had said. "I already gave it to Zoey, because it was the Z-Trix," he replied. "Oh no! We have to stop her before-" started Mr. Hoebaker. Then the three heard some energy surge and saw a flash of black light. They ran out, and saw Zoey as Zwagger. "Too late," said Cain. But then, Dr. Dong ran towards Zoey. "You slugs. Those Omnitrixes are the key to great power. You shouldn't use them for your little random purposes," said Dr. Dong. "Zoey, how about a battle?" suggested Mr. Hoebaker. Zoey, still Zwagger, threw some zigzags at Dr. Dong, but he blocked them with an arm. He shot electricity, but Zoey made a shield shape from zigzags. She colored it white, and blocked the electricity. Dr. Dong lunged forward and slapped the shield to the side. Since he was close, Zoey made two zigzags to his sides and two in front and back, and they trapped him. But the Transylian jumped through. When he was in the air, Zoey destroyed the first zigzags. Then she threw two zigzags up like stairs, and Dr. Dong fell on them. She threw two coming from the end of those, then two from the other end. She created some zigzag gates on the side, so Dr. Dong was trapped. "Sometimes I think more of just a toddler from my sister," said Allatha, watching Zoey revert to normal. "The bad guy is bye-bye!" said Zoey with lots of enthusiasm. The three Hoebakers watched as Dr. Dong coated himself with electricity, then shot it all out and it destroyed the trap. Then, using static electricity, he flew into the air. "I will be back, you imbeciles," he said, then he flew away. To be completed........ Aliens Used By Allatha *ABC (first appearance) By Zoey *Zwagger (first appearance) Category:Episodes